


Field Trip Onigiri

by dekubunbun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Attempt at Flirting, Field Trip, M/M, Not Beta Read, Onigiri Miya, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, miya osamu teacher kink implied, sugawara needs a raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekubunbun/pseuds/dekubunbun
Summary: Koushi is exhausted and hungry.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Field Trip Onigiri

Not even a month in being hired as a substitute teacher and he’s been asked to help out with the second year high school’s field-trip to Kobe. 

For the first day they spent the day roaming the Sannomiya-Mitomachi and Bay area, the second day was all reserved for the Himeji Castle, and the third day served as a free day for all. Supposedly, for the students though. The teachers, of course, are expected to accompany some or be on-call if something happens.

The group of students he tailed led him to visiting the Ikuta Shrine. From what he gathered, it enshrined Wakahirume-no-Mikoto, the goddess of fabrics. And people prayed to her for love since she ties and brings two people together. 

Being the courteous person that he is, he still paid respects despite having no interest at all in finding love as of the moment. Now all he wants to do is sit down and eat some of their famous beef…if these kids could just go back to their inn—

His phone rings. 

“Sugawara-san?” 

“Ah, Suzuki-san? Do you need anything?”

“Nothing. I just want to ask if you had your lunch yet?”   


He grimaces. No, he hasn’t. The kids he’s been tailing since morning didn’t even stop to eat somewhere. Aren’t kids usually always hungry? “Not yet…” 

“Perfect timing. Do you want to switch so you could get some time-off? Where are you guys right now?”

* * *

Koushi realises, after switching with Suzuki and walking aimlessly around the area to find some place to eat, he forgot to consider how expensive Kobe beef would be. The cheapest he could find was a 5,500 yen lunch set, but even that’s a bit expensive for his current paycheck. 

His stomach grumbles to which he clicked his tongue at. “Shut up, already. I know.” 

Too tired and hungry, he decides to just go to the nearest place that looks cheap and quaint. He slides the restaurant’s door open, and surprisingly, it’s pretty filled even with solely onigiri in varying flavors in its menu. 

“Welcome—oh, you’re that other setter from Karasuno.” A Miya? Miya Osamu? A Miya twin remembers him? 

A promotional poster of the place catches his eye, _Onigiri Miya._ He owns the place then. It feels nice, being remembered by someone of his caliber. 

Koushi sheepishly chuckles. ”Sugawara Koushi. This is a pleasant surprise Miya-san.”

“It is. You’re kinda a long way from home, Sugawara-san.” Osamu leads him to one of the seats by the prep table, a perfect view of what’s happening in the kitchen. It’s actually impressive how nice the place looks and judging by the customers, the food is bound to be amazing as well. 

“I’m accompanying some 2nd years for their field-trip.” He explains, looking through the menu Osamu handed him. “I haven’t had anything to eat all day, but didn’t really think Kobe beef would still be a bit pricey.” 

“For a second I thought you came all the way here just to visit the restaurant...” He trails off and then there’s a glint in his eyes that Koushi can’t quite place. “You’re a teacher?”

Confused as to why the other is implying he went all the way from Miyagi to eat at his restaurant, Koushi just acknowledges the question rather proudly. “I’m currently a substitute teacher for High Schoolers, but I am aiming to be full-time for middle-schoolers.” 

“It’s your lucky day then. We got some Beef Onigiri that just might satisfy your craving.” The taller smirks, bedroom eyes and everything. “On the house, Sugawara-sensei.” 

A blush creeps up his cheeks, this twin’s far too attractive than his other half. He doesn’t know how exactly, but he just is and it’s a little bit annoying. He looks good. More relaxed, less stoic than the Osamu he met back then. 

Anyway, Two can play at that game and who would pass up free lunch? 

“Give me the best you got then, Chef Miya.” Koushi winks. He sent him a wink. A wink. He got betrayed by his own self. 

He screams internally, wanting nothing more but to bolt out of the place for doing a half-assed job at flirting. Out of everything he could’ve done decently, he just had to choose winking! 

_ Great job, Koushi. You’re gonna scare him off. Maybe he wasn’t even flirting with you at all—it’s just the usual expression on his face playing tricks on you... _

Osamu seems taken aback by his sudden lack of judgement, but the smirk on his face grows. “Yeah, I’ll give you the best, alright.” 

_ Oh.  _

He liked that apparently. 

“It’d be so good, you’re gonna give me your email address before you leave.” He’s sure his face is pretty much flushed but he leans in anyway, mustering enough self-control to send Osamu a taunting smile. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

* * *

Well, he did leave with a full stomach, cravings satisfied, and Miya Osamu’s email address. Looks like his Ikuta Shrine visit paid off even with his embarrassing attempt at flirting. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [koutsukki](https://twitter.com/koutsukki)


End file.
